What I've Done
by angeleyenc
Summary: Sequel to Breaking the habit.. Read that first. MAJOR TISSUES! Dean held onto Sam wishing he would just wake up. "I'm sorry Sammy."


Disclaimer: I don't own Linkin Park's song "What i've Done" or supernatural it belongs to master Kripke.. This is the sequel to Breaking the habit.. As requested by someone.. thanks to all the hits and reviews i got for breaking the habit!! you guys rock!!!

_In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies. _

Dean held sam for a long time and he was constantly saying "I'm sorry Sammy." "I'm here, i'm right here." He kept whispering into Sam's ear. After all the lies and deceit Dean still loved Sam although lately neither of them really had shown it the past year. Too many words had been spoken but just not the right ones. Then Sam started to whimper.

_So let mercy come,  
And wash away…_

Dean looked to Sam and moved to lay him and himself down on the too small cot. Dean layed Sam against his chest just like he used to do when Sam was little and had a nightmare. But now it seemed that Sam's nightmare's were growing tenfold. Sam started mumbling now.

"No, stop. No!" Sam screamed.

"Sammy, stop. It's okay, i got you kid." Dean continued to hold him.

"Where's Dean? What have you done?"

"Sammy, i'm here, wake up buddy." Dean was getting scared. Whatever Sam was dreaming it wasn't good. Dean tried to shake him awake. Sam's head just lollied off to the side of Dean's neck.

"No..." Sam just kept saying no.

"Sammy, wake up." tears were streaming down Dean's face as he held him.

Bobby looked on though the peeohole heart broken at the scene before him. 'what did these boys do to deserve this?'

Then Sam started to shake violently.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled.

_What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done._

Sam was strapped to a table again and Allistair was smiling at him. He pointed a knife at him.

"So, still alive there Sam?"

"What? Where's Dean?"

"Oh, he's somewhere. Oh, Dean!"

Then to Sam's horror Dean stepped out of the shadows but he didn't have his green eyes anymore. No they were black. He also had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Lets get started."

"No, What have you done? No.. NO!!"

Sam screamed when Dean stabbed him with Ruby's knife. Sam started to shake.

_Put to rest,  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean this slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty._

"Sammy, wake up!" Dean screamed.

"Castiel, please help!" Dean continue to scream. And bobby tried to calm them down but it was no use.

_So let mercy come,  
And wash away…_

Sam stopped shaking. His head was lollied to the side now. His arms were spread apart and limp now. So much pain. He couldn't scream anymore. All he wanted was for the pain to go away. He wanted his big brother again. He wanted to be himself again. He wanted a family again.

_What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done._

For the first time in a long time Sam prayed. He prayed for forgiveness, for hurting himself and most of all for hurting Dean. Then everything went black. When Sam opened his eyes again their was a bright light. It felt warm, soothing. Then he heard a voice.

_For What I've Done_

_I start again,  
And whatever pain may come.  
Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done._

There standing in the light was a man. A man Sam recognized as Castiel. Sam tried to talk but no words could come out at first.

"Hello, Sam."

"m i dead?"

"no, your dreaming."

"where's dean, i have to-"

"It's okay Sam. I'm here to help you."

"What about Dean?"

"He's fine Sam."

"I just want the pain to go away, please. i'll do anything." Then the light grew brighter until it nearly blinded Sam.

_I'll face myself,__  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.  
(Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na, na na na na)  
What I've done._

Dean looked up and saw Cas standing near the door way.

"Cas, please help-"

"It's okay, Dean, he should be waking up soon." Then Cas was gone. Then Sam's eyes slowly opened.

"Dean?" his throat was parched from screaming.

Dean was about to get up when a water bottle was placed in front of him. He took the water from Bobby and brought it to Sam's lips. Sam slowly but surely drank it.

Dean took the bottle away and held Sam close to him.

"It's okay, i got you Sam." Dean breathed with Sam getting his breathing under control. He vowed to take away Sam's pain when he gets his hands on Ruby.

Sam whispered. "I'm sorry Dean."

"I know Sam, i know. I sorry too."

_Forgiving What I've Done.  
(Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na, na na na na)  
Forgiving What I've Done  
_


End file.
